The Fire of Betrayal
by Silencer of Evil
Summary: Harry has a brother, named John Potter. What would happen if everyone thought he was the chosen one... (The war will drag on for the duration of the story so we will assume the magical population is larger than in canon.) I wish I had the ability to make a summary full of mystery and awesome.
1. Chapter 1

_The fire of betrayal._  
_**A/N Hello, Id just like to tell you about a few things that will be in this story for certain so you dont do what I do and get halfway into a story then realise that its a Harry/Ginny, Fu*k that right? Sorry for the language but I hate Harry/Ginny, Harry/Vampire FTW to bad there aro no stories like that :(.**_  
_**Harry/Daphne Favourite pairing not counting vampires.**_  
_**Potter family bashing, they will not be shown in a good light.**_  
_**Intelligent! Harry.**_  
_**Powerful! (but not overly) Harry.**_  
_**Harry's opposition, ( Lily, James, Voldemort, John.) will not be beaten easily, he will struggle.**_  
_**And thats about it? ONTO THE STORY!**_

Chapter 1  
The wizard known to most as Dumbledore the leader of the light was seated in his office deep in thought. "Which one of them could it be fawkes?" The powerful old wizard was deep in thought trying to percieve which boy would fit the prophecy best.

'I think it is one of the Potters? They both seem to be more magically powerful than the Longbottom boy.'

"I think you may be right they are both born more to the end of july than neville so it has to be correct I will go to see the potters about this good fortune tonight." 'Make sure you choose the correct boy as all could fall if this fails..."

Dumbledore stood up and stretched the strain of the war clearly showing on his wizened face.

John Potter was laughing loudly, spittle flying out of his mouthas his mother gently swatted his hand away from the cake.  
"Mama I want cake!"  
Lily smiled slightly at the chubby five year old. "No John you have to wait for yours and Harry's party tonight she said to the younger twin.

'Harry' Lily thought. Harry and John both seemed to be opposites Harry had yet to succeed in a single verbal action, He was quiet and respectful with no friends as he seemed to prefer looking at thick books and tomes on various peices of magic and attempting to read them. Harry had emerald eyes and jet black untidy hair and was thin and fairly tall for his age.

John on the other hand had many friends his most notable of which being Ronald Weasley, he was loud, happy and threw many obnoxious tantrums, most of which ended up in loud accidental magic, that was another difference between Harry and John.

John was always blowing things up with accidental magic, whereas Harry's accidental magic was as rare as his verbal actions which was to say nonexistent. John had light brown short hair and was short and sturdy with watery blue eyes.

Lily really hoped that they would get on well when they got older.

The doorbell rung, Harry looked up from his book on basic charms to see John laugh as he raced James to the door.  
"Dumbwls" cried John running up to Dumbledore and tugging on his long white beard.

"Hello John" Dumbledore greeted with a flourish his usual grandad voice in place, "Lily James I bear news which may be a blessing which will win this war."

"How so Dumbledore whats up?" James stated excitedly. "I will talk to you in the dining hall." Dumbledore pointedly looked at Harry and John both of which where eagerly trying to glean some information about the war they knew was going on, Harry being far more subtle.

James impatiently led Lily and Dumbledore into the dining hall of Potter manor. "So Dumbledore what is it" Lily said wondering curiously what this was about.  
"Lily, James there was a prophecy made", began Dumbledore. "A prophecy about a child who would defeat Lord Voldemort-" Lily and James shivered. -"I wont tell you the contents of the prophecy as you dont need to know but essentially either one of of your children will be the chosen one!" "Lily and James screamed out in joy both of them getting excited. "So will the war finally end? Will You-Know-Who finally be defeated?" Dumbledore smiled, his perfect white teeth showing. "I certainly hope so, but which one of the boys could it be?" Lily and James sat down on one of the oaken chairs contemplating which of their children would be the one destined for greatness.

"We will compare the boys and which one seems more likely to be the chosen one" James stated slowly. "The chosen one will be trained by me 3 times a week, also one thing Lily, James? You must make sure the chosen one will be well protected, healthy, be in your sight at all times, and above all, not neglected." Dumbledore said peering at them through his half moon spectacles.

"John you are the chosen one!" Lily screamed as she rushed into the room her long red hair trailing behind herand wrapped her arms around the small stout chosen one. "Im so proud of you John" James said smiling proudly at John. "John it seems that your the chosen one, your destined to defeat Voldemort once and for all." "John next week on yours and Harry's birthday we are going to introduce you to the wizarding world! Me you and Lily are going to be famous!"

Harry winced as his name was not mentioned and then he slipped out of the room deep in thought. 'Why is John destined to defeat Voldemort and not me? Why is he going to be famous? Why does he get to ruin my birthday in favour of his celebration?'  
Harry, as he opened a book took consolation in the fact that he was far more intelligent than John. 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Fire of Betrayal_

**_A/N Awesome Note! Now As mentioned, I believe in the summary I stated that the magical world will be larger than that in canon so I may be introducing a few unimportant OC's. Also Id like to thank the people who have followed and favourited the story! Please review it gives me motivation to spend more than just an hour a day._**

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

Harry stared at the acceptance letter shock clearly showing on his slightly sunburnt face.

Harry had grown into quite a handsome young boy his emerald eyes, jet black untidy hair, tall, slim, he didnt even look to bad with the awfull circular glasses.

Harry quickly rearranged his face into his usual cold unrevealing mask before walking slowly and gracefully into the awfully tidy living room to inform his _loving relatives._

There was one word to describe the tall thin, graceful boy and it was cold. Harry rarely spoke probably a combination of his abandonment from his family and his quiet nature. Harry still had a hollow feeling of betrayal echoing faintly in his chest even after five long years of hard labour.

This unusual cold boy had been abandoned from his loving parents because they had thought that John as the chosen one needed their undivided of the many strange things aboutharry was that if he could do anything it would be to burn his family slowly while cutting their betraying bodies with various sharp objects.

Of course even though Vernon and Petunia were civil towards him they still alowed their _beautiful_ son to bully and bellittle harry with his extremely limited vocabulary.

Harry even though he cared little for the mundane world maintained an almost flawless performance at school. The only reason the Dursley's sent him to school and bought him new clothes was so people wouldnt talk about them as if there was one thing the Dursleys couldnt stand it would be people talking about them. people they would just think he was Big Dud's cousin.

Harry knew that the Dursleys would not pay for his required equipment but fortunatately he had over the torturous years and a lot of washed car had earned enough money to buy the contents of his extensive list of equipment and the tiny fee of tuition.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_  
_Headmaster: 'Too many names to be legal'_  
_First year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_ pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History ofMagic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Begginer's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_  
_Students are also allowed to bring an owl a cat or a toad_  
**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

Harry had already exchanged his money into galleons and bought everything except his wand. So he slowly made his way towards Ollivanders in his new black cowled cloak which was carried enchantments that repelled water, had a light notice me not charm and provided heavy protection against low level offensive spells.

The bell on Ollivanders rung signalling a new customer.

"Ah a customer? You must be Johns brother, he was here himself only yesterday"

Harry merely stared,coldly, inwardly wondering how Ollivander had figured out his identity so quickly.  
Harry nodded coldly, not in the mood to hear people worship John.

"Well lets find you the perfect wand!" Ollivander said excitedly he ran into one of the halls and grabbed a few boxes."Here try these" Ollivander said handing him a wand...

The pile of wands had stacked high yet Ollivander was still excitedly buzzing around before he stopped and turned. "Mmm" he said beforegoing into the back of the shop and bringing out an extremely heavy looking bronze instrument. He scanned the the instrument above Harry before- "ahh an ice elemental!" Ollivander immediately rushed into the back of his shop before returning with a box which looked like it was made of ice.

"Its been many years since I last had an elemental here" he said quickly his large grey eyes looking like they were going to pop from excitement.  
Harry took the wand in his hand and then suddenly his body temperature plummeted low. Harrry didnt mind though if there was one thing he cared about it was comfort which meant cold temperatures.

"Ahh the perfect wand, 12 inches frozen birch, and the core of a frost pheonix, twelve galleons!"

"Also take and read it, it is a book on elementals." Ollivander said passing him an old thick bloodstained book, "Its just three galleons."  
Harry nodded to Ollivander showing his respect and gratitude.

Harry stroked the soft feathers of his snowy white owl while doing a decent job of reading The mind arts: Occlumency and Legilimency. The reason he was learning Occlumency was simple: so no one would be able to use access his mind.

Harry had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of August, while there he had planned out how he would act at Hogwarts and practised many of the spells from his school books and had practiced his elemental ability by making small shards of ice, shooting then melting them. His manipulation over ice was a wandless thing although he noticed it was slightly more powerful with a wand. The book Ollivander had gifted him with proved to be a blessing as it gave him a information about previous elementals and how to hone his ability, which was simple: practice.

He would show his full power at Hogwarts of course so he would be respected. He would hope he would be sorted into Gryffindor so he would be seen as a light sided person, when he was no such thing. Harry knew he was grey and slightly messed up in the head. He would act normal and coldly as to not draw a lot of attention to himself, although this would be hard as him being the Potter's abandoned son.

He had arrived at the station early at 9:30 before anyone was there so he could get a compartment that was his. Harry had actually become fairly possesive over the few things he could claim ownership to, as the Dursleys.

Harry searched through his trunk for some owl treats for Hedwig, whom was his snowy owl. His trunk was was mostly filled with books with only a small amount of space for things that were of lesser importance to him like clothes and school equipment.

He had read through all his school books and the many others he had purchased with his money, some of which were, A begginners Guide to Charms, Potions Prodigy, Charms for the Durable Duelist, and 300 Useful Spells.

Harry looked out of the window to check the time on the large burnished bronze clock which was hanging on brick wall of the platform. However what or more to the point who he saw made him grip the window sill very hard, The Potters were standing outside smiling at the cameras. However what particularly disgusted him was John Potter, he was strutting around blowing kisses into the large crowd, all of them trying to get a long look at their saviour even though Voldemort was not yet defeated. John potter had changed, he now had brown eyes and dark brownish strait hair that went past his ears, his eyes were no longer watery, he had lost all his baby fat and was reasonably tall although more broad shouldered than Harry. He admittedly was handsome but he had paid at the price of being an arrogant snob thought Harry snidely.

As Harry fed Hedwig the tasty owl treats, he hoped that he wouldnt get any unwanted attention for his disgusting surname.

"Hello? Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." A bossy looking girl asked. "Also im-" "Can you please get out of my compartment I dont really like company." The girl stormed out of the compartment with an angry expression plastered on her face. Harry waved his wand and whispered a spell under his breath that sealed the compartment door.

Other than that the trip passed without any major incident as the other stundents didnt want to talk to a lonesome firstie, and most of the other first years already had their friends.

Harry spent the rest time on the lone train ride to Hogwarts reading theelemental book Ollivander had given him, and srudying his textbooks for the year, he really was unwilling to be second in class.

**_A/N NOTHING IN MY POCKETS! (actually there is a note.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Fire of Betrayal._

**_A/N Hello! Just to let you know im going to make John a lot like canon Harry except a bit smarter and more powerful as he has been having lessons with Dumbledore. The lessons with Dumbledore have been only minor spells though probably... first and a few second year spells. Charms, Transfiguration and DADA spells from the school curriculum._**  
**_STORY TIME!_**

"Firs years here" I giant of a man with beetle black eyes said loudly calling the first years over. "Hey John ye all righ?" Harry rolled his eyes at Hagrid's pitiful attempt to get close the saviour. "Yes hi Hagrid!" John greeted Hagrid with enthusiasm.

"No more en four to a boat" Hagrid said before taking an entire boat for himself. Harry rolled his eyes again before waiting for the boats to fill up. Potter was sitting in a slouch next to the bushy haired know-it-all, weasel bee and a cute black haired girl with brown eyes. Seeing blonde haired boy who looked familiar sitting next to a pretty brunette girl with blue eyes and a face that had an expression of indifference plastered on it. The blonde looked like a child compared to her dignified posture. Harry joined the two children with no interest in making friends with them as they seemed to be the biased pureblood type.

"Draco Malfoy" the blonde introduced himself while thrusting out his chest pompously, "Pureblood, and what is your blood status?" Harry inclined his head and he realised that he was talking to the Malfoy heir, if he could make an ally here... "Harry Potter a pureblood even though id rather be a mudblood than related to the Potters." "Then I think we will be good friends Harry." Malfoy stated slowly. "And you?" Draco asked pointing to the other occupant of the wooden boat. "Daphne Greengrass" She introduced herself in a flat tone that told them that the chatter was at an end.

The boat ride to the castle occured without any incident except a group of children getting showered with water from the giant squid.  
When the group of students reached land Hagrid raised a large beefy hand and knocked three times on the grand castle door.

"Im a Malfoy, the most influential family in all of England!" "And im the chosen one, ive been having private lessons with Dumbledore the greatest wizard ever, since I was seven." The argument was brought to a standstill with each of they childish boys glaring daggers at each other as McGonagall returned and led them into they Great Hall.

Many of the young students gasped at the splendid great hall of Hogwarts, even Harry and Daphne's mouths twitched upwards momentarily. Professor McGonagall brought forth a dirty stereotypical wizards hat... and

_Oh you may not think that im pretty,_  
_But dont judge on what you see,_  
_Ill eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep you bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For im the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat cant see,_  
_So ttry me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_to achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And dont get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The entire hall burst into a thunderous applause for the hat's marvellous song.

"So we just have to try on a hat" Harry heard weasel bee whisper to _Saint_ Potter.

"Potter John"  
Harry smirked when he realised Dumbledore had obviously made for John Potter to go first, to make him seem the more impressive one.  
"Gryffindor!" Screamed the old Hat. Gryffindor screamed itself hoarse in response.

"Potter Harry." Whispers filled the hall most people not knowing that the Potters even had another son. Harry walked gracefully up to the hat, the hall had gone silent, people barely breathing.

Well You've certainly a ready mind, one of Ravenclaws trait's, Your also very cunning, but you wish to be sorted into Gryffindor? I'm afraid not as you are not bold and nor are you daring... Loyalty is out of the question of course, so take your pick Ravenclaw or Slytherin. 'I do not want to draw attention to myself so I will go with Ravenclaw.' Good choice mr Potter.  
"Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws cheered, although no where near as loud as Gryffindor did for John. Harry quickly but gracefully walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Terry Boot.

The rest of the sorting passed without incident except for weasel bee groaning obnoxiously that he was hungry.

Finally the sorting ceremony ended and Albus Dumbledore got to his feet slowly. "I would like to say welcome to Hogwarts for those of you that are new and for those that have already been here, welcome back. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

As soon as Dumbledore sat down food appeared on the plates people immediately began eating. Harry glanced subtley over to his brothers table and what he saw repulsed him: Ronald weasley was literally tearing apart a T bone steak with his hands and then shoving the meat into his disgusting piggy mouth.

Harry concentrated hard so as not to let his sweets from the train come back up. Harry did not eat until dessert because he was too afraid that his meal would reappear which he was thought may damage his reputation.

Once everyone had finished eating the plates and food dissapeared to where Harry knew was the kitchens. After everything on the tables were gone Dumbledore again stood up. "Now that you are all fed and watered, I say: Off you trot." And with that Dumbledore sat back down on his golden throne.

The Ravenclaw Prefects immediately stood up and led the young studious Ravens through the beautiful tapestry covered halls of Hogwarts. Whilst walking the prefects introduced themselces as Tawnish Led and Benica Smith fifth year Ravenclaw prefects.

Eventually after what seemed like and hour of walking to Harry although he hid it well unlike the rest of the studious Claws, they came to came to a dead end, just a plain expanse of old wood with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "This is where your house common room is located, you must answer a riddle to enter." The prefect Tawnish said in a rush. "The riddles vary in difficultyof course so you may find yoursleves stuck outside of the common room" Benica took over from Tawnish. Then the knocker opened its mouth: "What is broken whenever you say it?" "And who know the answer to this riddle?" At least half the claws raised their hands. "Silence" Tawnish said to the knocker.

_**A/N Hello! Just to let you know the next update may not be for a week, because I have a life however small and insignificant it is right?**_


End file.
